Hearts and Heroes
by Stumblefoot
Summary: COMPLETE. Robin needs relationship advice. From Raven? Bad idea. But he gets a dinner date with Star anyway, plus uninvited guests. RobStar, rated T for mild swears. Reviews much appreciated, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hearts and Heroes

Sunrise at Titan's Tower. Robin had reached the roof only a few minutes ago, and now he stood, leaning over the ledge, watching the sun rise. The crisp air off the water ruffled his hair and he breathed deep, enjoying the cool and the stillness.

"I will tell her today," he whispered to the dawn.

Every day for the last week he had come up here, he had faced the sunrise, he had made a promise to himself. And he hadn't told Starfire a damn thing.

He heard a noise behind him; Raven stepping out of the elevator. They nodded to each other – as they had done every day for the last week – when she passed him going to the far end of the roof to meditate.

Robin turned back to the sunrise. One gloved hand made a fist and he tapped it hard against the ledge. "I will tell her today. I **will**!"

"Something the matter?"

Startled, Robin realized that he had spoken louder than he had intended. He turned and saw Raven watching him, hood up, already sitting in what he thought of as her "meditation pose" but not yet lost in concentration. "Yes! I mean, no. I mean – Raven," he blurted out impulsively, "Can I ask you a – personal – question?"

Raven reached up and pulled her hood down. One eyebrow went up. "Let's see," she said slowly. "You know I'm a half-demon who was recently responsible for the destruction of the world. You know I am still having trouble controlling my powers and how I looked when I was four years old. How personal did you want to get?"

Robin laughed nervously. "If you put it that way, maybe not too personal." He ran a hand through his hair and half-gestured out over the ledge. "I come up here at dawn because it makes me feel strong, like there are so many possibilities. I want to … there's someone … I've been promising myself I would..."

He trailed off, shifting from foot to foot, afraid he was blushing and he hadn't even _said_ anything yet. Raven let him tie himself in knots for a while and then took pity on him. "This is about you and Starfire, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Robin half-yelled in relief. "How did you know?"

"Besides the fact that I'm not blind?" Raven looked away from him and out over the ledge, where the air was warming and the water was glittering with white sparks of sunshine. "After we got back from Tokyo, Starfire asked me to go to the mall with her. We had a –" Raven grimaced – "_girl talk._ Hours and hours of girl talk. And much 'painting of the toenails,' and 'wearing of the hair ornaments.' She told me what happened between you two on the ledge in Tokyo. And no," she added before Robin could ask, "I haven't said anything to Beast Boy and Cyborg and I won't. Why should I?"

Embarrassed, Robin began, "I'm sorry you had to –"

Raven let out an exasperated sigh. "Robin, I didn't **mind**." She stopped and cocked her head a moment, violet eyes narrowing. "On second thought, I did mind a little. But after a while, I stopped minding and I just felt sorry for Starfire."

"Sorry – why?"

"Because I hadn't realized how lonely she was." Raven watched the water. "Robin, you and Cyborg and Beast Boy are from Earth. Even if you don't have any relatives nearby, all your ancestors came from this place. You belong here. I – I'm from Azarath, and that doesn't exist anymore -" her voice wobbled but she shook her head and continued normally, "- but I like it here.

"But Starfire is from Tamaran. All her people are on an entirely different **planet**." Raven glanced at him. "What do you think it's like? Everyone you grew up with? Who loved you? Light years away?"

Sometimes Batman seemed like he was on a different planet, but Robin knew that wasn't the same thing. He tried to visualize everyone he cared about, out in space somewhere, beyond a simple call or e-mail. He looked up into the bright blue morning sky, which suddenly seemed vast and endless. "It's hard to imagine."

"Yes." Raven smiled crookedly. "And the only person Starfire could have a girl talk with was me, which wasn't fair to her at all. I'm just not the type to go _squee_. And it was so important to her, Robin. What you did."

"I wish she had someone else to talk to."

Raven turned away from the water and gave him a long stare. "She does. And you know it."

Robin stood frozen under her gaze. _Yes, definitely blushing now_.

Raven watched him for a moment, then said quietly, "You're like me. You live in your head, and it's hard to deal with your emotions that way. But I've been in your mind, Robin. I know that you have made a space for Starfire there. And since you've made a space in your mind, I know there's a space in your heart. You just have to tell her." She broke eye contact and looked back toward the waves, her cloak settling around her like ruffled feathers.

Robin leaned back against the ledge, feeling like a spotlight had been taken off him. Getting stared at by Raven wasn't fun, even when she wasn't in a particularly bad mood. "That's what I wanted to ask you. If someone were – talking to you – what would want them to sa-?"

"Wrong question, even if I weren't the last person in the world to ask." Now it was Raven who looked into the morning sky. "When you were with her, you were just you. You weren't fighting at her side, or leading a charge, or being a hero. You were just being you. And she was just her." She pointed at the moon, which was coming off the horizon. "And the way Starfire described it, it was like the two of you had your own planet, your own people, for just a moment. And she wasn't so lonely." She spun a little sphere of black energy on her outstretched hand and set it down before Robin. "Be yourself, so the two of you can be the world for each other."

Robin watched the little globe turn. "That's not easy," he muttered, "I can't just –"

"Of course it's not easy," Raven said testily. "If it were as simple as being Robin the Hero all the time, you'd probably be married and have twelve kids by now." She put her hood up and took a deep breath. "Now go away. I have to meditate."

Robin grinned. _Dismissed_. "Raven, tha -"

"Don't thank me," she interrupted him, her voice a little muffled by the hood. "Just keep me from any more 'paintings of the toenails,' that's all I ask."

"I'll try," he promised, and turned to the elevator, feeling better than he had – well, than he had that whole week.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts and Heroes, Chapter 2

A couple of hours later, Robin stood before Starfire's door, trying to retain that same sense of optimism that he had on the roof._ Just knock. That's all you have to do, just knock. _

Starfire appeared almost instantly in response to his tap, opening the door and beaming at him. "Good morning, Robin! Is it not early for combat practice?"

"Oh, uh, 'Morning, Star. You're right, combat practice isn't for another hour. I was wondering if -"

"Then are we having one of our breakfasts? I would love waffles with the special mustard sauce prepared by Cyborg!"

Robin's stomach, already tensed, did a slow roll. _Ugh_. "No, I wanted to -"

"Then we are in danger?" Starfire looked around for the flashing red lights that indicated an emergency. "Did I miss the alarms?"

Perplexed, Robin stared at her. _Is it really that bad? Do I really not come here unless there's a problem, unless we need to go out and fight?_

Then he realized that underneath all the bubbly optimism, Starfire might be as nervous as he was. "Star, everything's fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tonight."

Starfire's forehead wrinkled as she tried to understand his English. "I always want to have dinner at night. That's when dinner is."

"No! Dinner, tonight -" he grabbed her hand – "with me. Just you and me."

Starfire slowly looked down at their entwined hands, then back at his face. "This is a ritual of the boyfriend and the girlfriend?"

"**Yes**," Robin said, relaxing. Now that he'd actually gotten the question out he felt much better. "There's a restaurant in Jump City called Blue Flame. It's supposed to be really good. Would you like to go tonight, about seven?"

Starfire nodded and said formally, "I would very much like to participate in this ritual. Thank you for asking me." But her eyes glowed.

"Great," Robin started, wondering what else to say, and finished lamely with " – great. I'll meet you in the common room at seven." He turned to leave, wondering why if he was happy, why he also so glad to go.

"Robin –?"

He turned back. Starfire looked anxious. "What is the clothing for this ritual? Do I wear my uniform, or –"

"No, this is about us going out to dinner, not about being Titans. Wear something nice, I guess." Robin shrugged. "Remember that junior prom we went to because of Killer Moth? Something nice."

"Nice," she repeated uncertainly.

"Yeah. Um. Well. See you at combat practice." Happy that he'd finally said something to Starfire, but left with the unpleasant feeling that his collar was too tight and his hands and feet were about three sizes too big, Robin escaped.

For the rest of the day Robin vacillated between panic that his date with Starfire would be postponed because of some emergency, and panic that it **wouldn't** be postponed because of some emergency. But being Robin, he wouldn't let it show. And if his voice was a little rougher when he snapped at Beast Boy during combat practice, and if he seemed a little distracted while discussing Tower security with Cyborg, nobody noticed but Raven. She said nothing, just watched him.

_I wonder how often she does that_, he thought, coming back to his room after a long day, with just enough time to shower and change._ Just says nothing and watches. _

He surveyed his closet and sighed. About ten uniforms, and the suit he wore for his date with Killer Moth's daughter, what's her name. Oh well, it was a nice suit.

By the time he'd showered, changed, fixed his hair, and had a ferocious argument with himself over whether or not to wear his mask (he ended up wearing it) it was ten minutes until seven. He ran down the hall skidding to a stop so he could stride in to the common room, the epitome of cool.

Raven was reading, Beast Boy was flipping channels, and Cyborg, complete with chef's hat, was fixing a round of hamburgers and tofuburgers. Cyborg raised his eyebrows at Robin's suit. "Lookin' sharp, Robin. Are you going on another date with that Kitten girl?"

"No way," Robin said. He leaned over the counter and lowered his voice, making sure his tie didn't get in the way of the hamburger makings. "Listen, the T-Car, can I-?"

"Man, you don't even have to ask. Keys are in the lock box by the garage door. You know the security code." Cyborg eyed him, and then asked cautiously, "Are you and Starfire –?"

"I'm taking her out to dinner."

Cyborg almost whooped out, "BOOYAH!" but remembered to keep his voice down. He settled for pounding Robin so hard on the back he staggered. "It's about time! I thought I was going to get old and _die_ waiting for you two to-"

"Robin, I believe I am ready."

Cyborg glanced up, looking behind Robin. "Whoa."

Robin whirled. Starfire stood at the top of the steps waiting for him. She had on a long sleeveless gown of deep marine blue, with green highlights at the shoulders and the hem. She wore the same kind of bracelets and belt that she did with her uniform, only these were two shades darker than her skin, and chased with a delicate filigree the same blue as the dress. "I was not sure what you meant by nice, so I tried – I hope this is sufficient."

Robin became aware that his mouth was hanging open. He shut it. "You look – amazing."

"Very nice, Star!" Cyborg said enthusiastically.

Beast Boy heard them talking and glanced back over the top of the couch. "Dude! What an outfit! Star, why are you -" then he caught sight of Robin leaning against the table. "Robin? Wait a minute .. are you two going out? Are you ACTUALLY going on a mpppff? Mppf! Mppf!"

He pulled ineffectually at the ring of black energy that suddenly covered his mouth. Raven, who hadn't looked up from her book the whole time, said, "Shut up or I'll feed you a pork chop."

Beast Boy turned green – greener – and subsided.

"We better get going," Robin said to Starfire. "We have reservations for seven-thirty."

"Have fun, y'all," Cyborg said. "I'll save you some hamburgers in case the food's no good."

"Cyborg, you're in charge. If anything happens, and you need us, I have my communicator. Call me."

"Nothing's gonna happen. Go out, have fun. Do something different for a change."

_It's certainly different_, Robin thought as he and Starfire stepped into the hall. He wasn't used to wearing dress shoes and he already felt half-strangled by his tie. But Starfire standing beside him felt so right, and in that dress she looked – amazing. "We're going to take the T-Car," he said, trying to sound off-hand. "You ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts and Heroes Chapter 3

Starfire was quiet as they made their way to the T-Car and down into the underground tunnel that led to the streets of Jump City. Robin sent a silent thank-you to Cyborg when he noticed the car was gassed up and everything perfect. He was even able to get Blue Flame's address into the GPS without too much trouble.

But Starfire was still quiet, even a couple of miles later.

"Blue Flame is a fusion restaurant," Robin tried. "Louisiana Creole and Polish. The signature dish is crayfish-stuffed pirogies. Do you like crayfish?"

"I find them most pleasant boiled." After a moment, Starfire asked, "When does the ritual begin?"

Robin, bemused, glanced over at where Starfire sat tensely. "It sorta began when I asked you to dinner. When you said yes, anyway."

"And how does it proceed?"

"We'll go to dinner, and maybe take the river walk, and then we go home. It's not complicated."

"I see." Starfire seemed to tense even further. Finally she asked in a small voice, "And if I fail?"

Robin blinked. "What?"

"You may realize through this ritual that I am not suitable as a girlfriend. We have never participated in one of these before, and you may make some discoveries -"

"Oh, _no_, Star, no." Robin reached out and took her hand – and every time he did it was easier, he was pleased to note – and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's not like that. It's just a way for us to have time together. You can't fail."

Starfire held his hand tightly. "Than this is not a test?"

"Not at all." Robin grinned. "Of course you may realize through this ritual that I am not suitable as a boyfriend, and you may make some –"

"Absolutely not," Starfire said firmly. "That is not even a good joke. Tell me about pirogies."

By the time they got to the restaurant, Starfire had relaxed enough to joke with him about Earth food and to share a few recipes of her own, which made Robin very glad they were not at a Tamaranian restaurant. Maybe Flaming Blortha Worms were what you had to eat to be able to fly in deep space, but he wasn't sure the tradeoff was worth it.

He noticed a few stares as the maitre'd led them to their table, but put that down to Starfire's blue dress. He was having a difficult time not staring himself. After they ordered (he went with the pirogies, she ordered Jumpin' Cabbage, a hybrid of bigos and jambalaya) Robin sat back and watched Starfire looking around wide-eyed at the blue lights and the odd decor (he recognized the flag of Poland, but what was that alligator?) One of the things he liked about her was how everything was new. She didn't feel like she had to be bored by everything. She didn't mind learning about the world.

_She has to_, he thought._ It's not her planet. _And remembering what Raven said, he felt sad, and a little lonely himself, and unbelievably lucky to be with her.

"Star, tell me about Tamaran."

Starfire's green eyes lit up. "What do you wish to know?"

"Tell me about – your favorite place."

Through dinner she regaled him with stories about deserts where the warrior clans trained, and a river the encircled almost the entire planet, and the palace where she had been brought up.

"The sunsets sound beautiful," he said, as the waiter cleared the last of their dishes away.

"It is! When the last sun sets, over the Grebnar river, it is a red like you never see anywhere. It is like a living fire, tearing through the forests of Tamaran. I could show you a thousand pictures, but you have to be there yourself to truly see it."

"I'd like that." He reached across the table and took her hand. "Maybe some day-? When we're not on a mission?"

Starfire blushed. "That would be most wonderful. I have often wished to tell you of my world – but it is not important, and I do not want to -"

"Aw, now, this is sweet. Darlin', you're the prettiest catfish in the creek."

Robin turned his head. He had been so focused on Starfire that he hadn't noticed someone standing by their table. The tall, lanky figure didn't look familiar, but that southern drawl – he groaned. "Billy Numerous – what the hell –?"

Billy, out of uniform himself, straightened the lapels on his sport coat and smirked at Robin. "I've got a right to supper, don't I? I love me some Creole food."

"Why aren't you in jail?"

"It's like this," Billy said, leaning on the table. "See, I thought I was a good ol' thief who could multiply myself to have a little fun and steal a few things. Come to find out that I'm actually a victim of – what did that lawyer say – 'organic multiplication disorder. ' Oh, and I'm to be 'pitied but not censured by the mechanism of the state.'" He leered at Starfire. "Don't that sound good? So I'm on probation and I have to see a therapist once a week. And here I am, having me some dinner, and I see two of the Titans. And it's the funniest thing, when I see y'all I just have all kinds of trouble with my disorder."

Robin didn't want to make a scene, so he carefully stood and kept his voice low when he faced Billy. "I'm not here as a Titan. I'm here to have dinner. I don't want any trouble. But if you want to start something I will finish it. And believe me, once I have finished it you will wish it'd never gotten started."

The two of them watched each other for a moment, but nobody could win a staring contest with Robin in his mask. Finally Billy shrugged. "Y'all want dinner?"

"That's right," Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Don't let me stop you, then." Billy bowed to Starfire. "Nice to see you, darlin'. Y'all have a good – dinner." He strode back to his table across the room and deliberately took a seat with his back to them.

Robin sat back down, trying to stop trembling with all the extra adrenalin. Sometimes it took more energy to _avoid_ fighting, especially a jerk like Billy. "I'm sorry about that."

"You said you were not here as a Titan, but you were here to have dinner," Starfire said, smiling. "You chose not to fight, but instead to continue the ritual of the boyfriend and the girlfriend. I am honored. You have nothing to apologize for."

Robin brightened. "Hey, I didn't look at it that way."

"Let us continue the ritual with coffee. And I would like to know, please, about the Louisiana Creole and the Polish. The food was very good."

They left the restaurant about half an hour later. Billy had left about ten minutes before that, waving but not speaking as he passed their table. Starfire had watched him until he left, and then excused herself. Robin settled the bill and then waited for her, taking a last sip of coffee._ The more I talk to her, the more I want to talk to her. That can't be bad. But I still can't say what I want to say..._

Starfire returned and Robin stood. "Would you like the go on the river walk before we head back?"

She nodded and took his arm.

The left the restaurant and headed down the brightly-lit colonnade toward the riverfront boardwalk at the end of the street. The moon was waxing overhead, the sky dotted with patterns of stars that reflected in the still water. Starfire sighed. "This night is perfect."

"Having you with me makes it perfect." Robin stopped and pulled Starfire closer. "Listen, Star, I want to tell you – I always want to tell you -" he stopped, still not able to get the words out. Starfire stood watching him patiently, not quite understanding, in that unbelievable blue dress...

_Just kiss her, stupid! _He thought impatiently. That was followed immediately by, _not a bad idea at all_. He leaned forward …

… and Mammoth stepped up and punched him in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts and Heroes, Chapter 4

Robin went flying backwards, toward the colonnade from which they'd just come, hitting one of the columns so hard it rocked. As he rolled to his feet he noticed he'd lost one of his shoes and torn the jacket of his suit.

_Oh well_, he thought muzzily, rubbing his jaw, _It was a nice suit. I'll have to get another one. And some more shoes. _

He kicked his other shoe off and ran back toward Mammoth in his sock feet, seeing as he got closer Billy, now in his uniform, and Gizmo (who greeted him with "Nice tie, fartknocker! Selling insurance door to door?") Facing them was Starfire, alone. Her eyes were aglow and green energy outlined her hands, but the fight hadn't started yet.

Robin stepped in front of her protectively. "Billy, what part of I want to have dinner and I don't want trouble did you not understand?"

Billy's eyes widened, the picture of innocence. "But I did leave you alone, Robin. And I thought there's nothing better than a little after-dinner socializing. So when I went back to my table, I sent a couple of texts, waited a while, and here we are."

"All ready for dessert," Mammoth rumbled.

"Look," Robin said, trying to salvage his date, "We're going for a walk, and then we're going home. There's no reason for us to fight. You're not robbing a bank or stealing anything. Why don't you just leave us alone?"

Gizmo sneered. "Like I need a reason to kick your ass, you spiky-haired traffic light."

_So much for the date. _Robin sized up the three in front of him. Mammoth was an idiot, no problem there, and he and Starfire could probably outfight Billy. But Gizmo depended on what gadgets he had brought with him and how mean he was feeling. Robin half-turned and whispered, "I'm sorry, Star.."

Starfire patted his shoulder. "It is all right. Where are your shoes?"

"Mammoth knocked me out of them." Robin squared off against the three in front of him, wishing desperately he had his uniform, a couple of fighting sticks, _something_. "All right, let's get this over with." He crouched and waited.

Mammoth stepped forward, huge fists swinging, scowling with concentration, but the scowl changed to a blank look of surprise half a second before he was hit by a blue and white sonic cannon blast.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled from ten feet overhead. Looking up, Robin saw Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy on one of Raven's flying platforms. Beast Boy leapt off, transforming into a hippo midair, and plowed into Billy Numerous. Cyborg jumped at Mammoth, sending the two of them into the street. Starfire and Robin were left facing Gizmo, who was going frantically through his pockets.

Raven landed beside him. "Gizmo. I can't stand Gizmo. Give me your coat, Robin." Robin, bewildered, hastily took it off and tossed it to her, and Raven in turn threw it at Gizmo, wrapping up his head in the coat and a wave of black energy. "He's so obnoxious. He's more obnoxious than Beast Boy. There should be a law against being more obnoxious than Beast Boy."

"Hey!" came Gizmo's muffled voice. "Get me out of this sweatypit jacket, you poopwipe!"

"And those insults." Raven's voice was as calm as ever but inside the hood her eyes flickered red. Swearing came from the coat as it tightened around Gizmo. "Do you think he sits around and writes them down? And then rehearses them?"

There was a scratching noise, and then the boom of a small explosion. Scraps of jacket flew everywhere as Gizmo freed himself.

"Damn." Raven started after him, saying over her shoulder to Robin, "I thought the three of us could take them, but we'll probably need a little help. Gizmo's hard to predict." She took off down the street.

"Raven," Robin yelled after her, "How did you know we needed help?"

"Because of me," Starfire said behind him. She smiled apologetically and tapped the bracelet on her right wrist. "I did not like the way Billy Numerous looked when he left. I did not trust him. So when I went to the room of the ladies, I called Cyborg with my own communicator. He promised to bring help."

"But, Starfire," Robin said, befuddled, "Now we have to fight, and our date -"

"We would have had to fight anyway, only now perhaps it will go faster." Starfire looked down at her dress and sighed. "I hope I can avoid damaging my clothing."

"Me too." Robin loosened his tie and ran toward the faceoff between Raven and Gizmo. "This shouldn't take long!"

It was over in twenty minutes. The police had been called, the three criminals were tossed in the back of a transport van, and Robin was sitting on a bench, putting on his finally-found shoes.

Cyborg sauntered up. "I'll do the police report. Why don't you and Star head back?"

"Don't you guys want to ride with us?"

"Naw. You go ahead. Beast Boy bet Raven a pizza that he could be more obnoxious than Gizmo, and I get to ref. Oughta be fun. Raven'll take us home."

"Okay. Starfire's waiting in the car." Robin stuck his hand out. "Thanks for the save."

Cyborg shook. "No problem, man. It was fun. We'll all have to come here for dinner sometime."

Robin looked around. The fight had been brief but some of the street was torn up and a couple of columns had been knocked over. "Sounds good. But let's wear our uniforms."

"There you go." Cyborg winked, and walked back to the police.

Starfire was in the passenger seat when Robin got back to the T-Car. He buckled himself in and turned to Starfire. "I hope your dress got through the fight better than my suit."

"It is undamaged." Starfire surveyed Robin in his shirt sleeves, his collar torn and even his mask scraped up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. They don't make suits to wear to fights." Robin drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, shaking his head. Finally he turned to Starfire and said helplessly, "Star... I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything was going so well, and then this happened. I know that you want us to be us, not be Titans sometimes. And when things like this happen I feel like it's my fault. Being a Titan – it's so much of my life." He laughed a little. "Even when I try to be normal, stuff happens. I'm really sorry."

Starfire leaned toward him, and this time _she_ took _his_ hand. "Robin, on my world we have a saying, _fle'blortaza_." She hesitated. "I think you would say, _love-in-the-rock._

"In the deserts of Tamaran the winds never stop blowing. Even sometimes the plants get uprooted from the winds. The warriors and travelers make their way across the desert using signs that are implanted deep in the bedrock of Tamaran, because the stones do not shift and they do not change."

Starfire smiled, remembering. "Sometimes you will see a family, or a clan, or even a nation where the people are strong for each other, where there is much misfortune but all will raise their weapons and fight together. And you might say _X'Hal! Grehe fle'blortaza. _X'Hal! Their love is in the rock. It is like a blessing for the people who are strong together, and do not change."

She tilted her face up to his. "Being a Titan is like being in the desert, with the wind blowing, and everything changing. But when we were together in Tokyo, I sensed the rock. The two of us, together in a way that cannot change even though we are heroes. As long as I know the rock is there, you can -"

Robin leaned forward and kissed her. Everything else seemed to vanish from his senses, everything but the touch of Starfire's mouth on his and her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss a moment later – or a hundred years later, it was hard to tell with his heart going like a triphammer and his lungs not working right – and said, forehead resting against hers, voice not quite steady, "Take that as a sign in the desert, in the rock."

"Very well," Starfire said, a little breathless herself. She touched his lips, looking at him shyly, and added, "But it felt more like the rise of the first sun on Tamaran."

Robin smiled in the dark. "Yes, it did." Kissing her lightly on the cheek he straightened and started the car. "We should get home. Cyborg will be wondering where we are."

A few days later Starfire came to her room to find a small box and a note on her pillow.

She unfolded the note first and read,

_Starfire, _

_When it's hard to remember the rock, wear this and know that I will always be here. _

_Robin_

She opened the box to find a silver chain strung with a small pendant of flat, polished granite. On one side was carved the emblem of her people on Tamaran. On the other, Robin's insignia.

Starfire's eyes filled with happy tears as she held the pendant up to the light, letting it catch a last red ray from the sunset. "_X'Hal!_" she whispered. "_Grehe fle'blortaza."_

The End


End file.
